


[Art] Together At Last

by Nonexistenz



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Art, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DWSS 2015] At last, they were finally together, it wasn't perfect, then again, nothing ever truly was, but in their eyes it did come close now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Together At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the [DW Secret Santa Exchange 2015 ](http://dwsecretsanta.tumblr.com)over at tumblr.  
> Prompt: The Master didn’t die in Last of the Time Lords (or regenerated, into Missy) and is now on the Doctor’s TARDIS. Or both survived End of Time. 
> 
> **Gift for:** [ genocidalten ](http://genocidalten.tumblr.com)
> 
> Dear recipient, have some of both from this prompt? Well, kind of. Originally, I started drawing a Ten/Simm!Master comic for you, but typically for me, I overdid it to the extreme. I have about 20 pages sketched. I was unable to finish them all and believe me, I really tried, but life came in the way. I plan to post them one after the other as an ongoing project, because it will take me a long while to find time and finish that, but I didn’t want to let you wait forever. Who knows if you even want to keep checking on my progress for that or if you enjoy my art at all, so I decided to draw these instead. I hope you like it at least a little bit!
> 
> To all others, I hope you enjoy this too! And please feel free to kick my ass to finish the comic I started for this pairing...

[](http://imgur.com/XHnxnec)   
[](http://imgur.com/s95AzUZ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> deviantArt Link: Coming soonish.  
> Tumblr Link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/135840009652/done-for-the-dw-secret-santa-exchange-2015)


End file.
